Harry, The Stranger and The Urn of Villeous. 3 / 8
by mveela
Summary: Set up chapter for the rest of the story. This is a R/ H and a H/ G story. But it has everything, Adventure, Romance, Drama, Mystery and even General.


  
A/N: All the important characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest of the characters belong to me.   
Got a couple of emails telling me to split it up into smaller pieces. So here it goes  
__You have four ways to read this story:  
1- You can read . The Stranger Within, and The Return of the Stranger. Then read this story  
2- You can read this story by itself. As a stand-alone piece. Then read the other two.  
3- You can read the first chapter then go back and read The Return of the Stranger, then Read The Stranger Within. And then read the rest of this story.  
4- If you have read The Stranger Within and The Return of the Stranger. You can skip to chapter 2 and read from there on. Not a great idea but you can.  
  
Please R/R. Good or Bad. Just be constructive. Let me know what you think of my style. And if I should write some more. All feedback is appreciated. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************  
THE STRANGER AND THE URN OF VILLEOUS  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
After Harry had returned to England, after his six-year quest, he had not done much of anything. He had bought the house, he shared with Hermione, and had given a few lectures at Hogwarts, and Durmstrang mostly about his experiences, and how dark magic was not an option. Most students where hoping to hear about the adventures, but Harry usually spoke about the principles, not the events, which made for a rather boring lecture. Most students, where still glad to meet him, they just where not sure if they wanted him as a teacher. He had also worked with the Ministry, on a couple of minor cases. But for the most part, he would spend his afternoons and evenings, with Fred and George over at their bar Muggles Bar and Grill, and with Ginny. They had become a couple everyone knew it, yet neither him not Ginny would talk about their relationship in those terms. Due to his friendship with Ron, and the love he had for Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, he wanted to make sure before going any further. Ginny knew where it was going, she just went along to make him feel better.  
  
Ginny had a rather difficult, and at times quite challenging job. She worked for the Department of Muggle Affairs, in the First Contact Section, her job was to deal with muggle parents, who's children had come of age, and also to follow up, and make sure everyone was adapting to the new situation, and to help, or intervene if necessary. Not every one reacted the same, and some people had a harder time dealing with it, than others did. But she was very kind and considered and above all, had a great deal of patience, something that she used to joked about, saying, it had come form having six brothers in the family, specially Fred and George.  
  
Ginny had become a very beautiful woman, if she was wearing heels, and she did most days, due to her dealings with muggles, she was as tall as Harry, she was thin, with a very pretty face, her hair was long, several inches below her shoulders. Whenever she came into the place usually in a dress Fred and George would just say, "Harry, the fox is here." They always told Ginny, they called her that, because whenever she had her hair in a ponytail, it reminded them, of the tail of a fox.  
  
About once a month, Harry would go down to see his Godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had moved down to the town Forkridge, it was another wizarding town in the south of England. Him and Remus Lupin had opened a Bookstore, The Magical Mystery Store. And where doing quite well.  
  
Lupin had met a potion mistress, her name was Elixa Bates, she had been making the potion for him, and after treating him for over two years, they had fallen in love, and had decided to move to Forkridge, and get married. Sirius had gone down for the wedding, but liked the town so much, that he decided to stay and told Remus to come in, with him on the book store. Forkridge had become a retirement town for wizards and witches, and one thing, wizards did was read.  
  
It was a large town, two apothecary shops, three general merchandise stores, four bars and one restaurant, they also had two robe shops, owned by two identical twin sisters. There was Elphina Delphina's Almost New Robes, and Delphina Elphina's Nearly New Robes. The two sisters hated each other, even though they shared the same house. They competed on everything. The towns people, had decided when ever they got invited over to their house for dinner, they would only go in pairs, and they would decide in advance who would vote for who's dinner that day. Both sisters would cook the same dishes, and at the end of the evening, would ask which one was better, with even numbers no sister could claim victory.  
  
The town of Forkridge was on the coast, and it was divided into Upper and Lower Forkridge. Upper Forkridge, was not that much higher, than the rest of the town, about 100 feet higher up the ridge, elevation wise, but in area, it was much larger. This is where most of the wizards, and witches, that wanted to live alone, lived. A few hags and even some goblins and dwarfs lived there also. Most of the people in town never went to Upper Forkridge. It was said, that a few of the followers of Voldemort had moved there, and that other followers of dark magic where practicing in secret. There was no proof, but it was good topic of conversation for most.  
  
Sirius had mention those stories to Harry on more than one occasion, Harry just told him, he was out of the fighting evil business, but he would investigate, if his godfather ever thought he should. For the most part, Harry just figured it was the town's people gossiping.  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
R /R- I can take it.  
  



End file.
